Beautiful Hib-Creature
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: Animal-hybrid adalah makhluk yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen mirip manusia jika tanpa telinga hewan di kepala mereka. Mereka merupakan Gen campuran dari hewan dan manusia normal. Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang namja manis membenci para makhluk-makhluk itu? MinYoon BTS fanfic Yaoi / boyslove. ide cerita dari author BANG YOUNG RAN. cerita ini just like another sequel B-)
1. Chapter 1

**~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Chapter 1

Park cheonsa fujoshi

Twoshoot

Rate : T

Warn: Boys Love, Yaoi, Romance, Humor

Summary:

Animal-hybrid adalah makhluk yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen mirip manusia jika tanpa telinga hewan di kepala mereka. Mereka merupakan campuran dari hewan dan manusia normal. Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang namja manis membenci para makhluk-makhluk itu?

A/n : ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah ff yang di buat oleh author bernama BANG YOUNG RAN. Aku plagiat mungkin iya, maaf. It's just like another sequel. Tapi aku suka banget sama ff asli nya yang di bikin author BYR. Tapi karena semua ff nya udh di hapus dari Ffn sama BapYaoiFF, aku jadi gak bisa baca itu lagi padahal tinggal satu chapter belum di baca *nangis di pojokan* yang rate M. Muehehe. Bang Young Ran Jjang !

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Kim Yoongi seorang namja cantik tengah melahap makanannya sambil sesekali tersenyum kecut memandangi makhluk di sekitarnya yang membaur dengan manusia normal seperti dirinya. Makhluk yang ia maksud adalah para animal hybrid yang tengah asik berlalu lalang di sekitar kantin sekolahnya, tempat di mana ia sedang duduk sekarang.

Kadang ia akan berdecih jijik saat melihat makhluk yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen mirip manusia itu jika tanpa telinga hewan di kepala mereka. Contohnya adalah si Kim Taehyung keturunan leopard-hybrid yang bisa dilihat dari telinga bercorak hitam dan warna keemasan khas leopard yang menyembul di kepalanya, ataupun si jeon jeongguk si bunny-hybrid dengan gigi dan telinga panjang khas kelincinya.

Setidaknya Yoongi akui mereka memang menggemaskan, tapi tetap saja. Baginya semua itu merupakan pemandangan memuakkan yang pasti akan ia lihat sepanjang umur hidupnya. Sekali lagi ia berdecih mengingat betapa sudah gilanya dunia ini yang para manusianya malah 'MENIKAHI' hewan. Ia berpikir betapa menjijikkannya melihat hewan-hewan yang seharusnya menjadi pet atau hewan peliharaan manusia malah kini jadi pendamping hidup manusia normal.

Yoongi sudah menghabiskan makanan dari kotak bekal nya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Itu adalah masakan buatan eomma tersayangnya yang tentu saja manusia normal seperti dirinya. Orang-orang akan berpikir betapa kunonya anak ini yang masih membawa bekal dari rumah pada zaman yang sudah modern seperti sekarang. Masabodo dengan cibiran orang-orang atau makhluk-makhluk di sekitarnya. Yoongi berpikir ini lebih baik dari pada harus mengantri makanan kantin yang di buat oleh para koki animal-hybrid. Yoongi tidak sudi melakukannya, lebih baik ia mati kelaparan, pikirnya.

Yang menambah kebenciannya adalah ketika melihat petugas kantin yang membagi makanan adalah victoria si Bat–Hybrid atau kelelawar-hybrid, yang entah ia harus memanggilnya yeoja atau betina. Merupakan musuh abadinya karena saling berebut ranking 1 di kelas. Ya, Yoongi anak yang jenius dan ia tidak suka saat victoria si bat-genit-hybrid mencoba mengalahkan nya. Yoongi pun memasukkan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong ke dalam tas ransel yang ia letakkan di samping ia duduk. Seolah menjaga jarak dengan para animal-hybrid yang satu meja dengannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Yoongi berjalan keluar kantin menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang ramai itu, saat jam istirahat seperti ini koridor memang selalu ramai karena para siswanya yang berhambur keluar kelas seusia jam pertama selesai. Seperti inilah tempat Yoongi bersekolah, Korea International Senior High School gedung dengan bangunan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Karena sekolah ini merupakan favorit di seluruh di dunia. Para pelajar di seluruh dunia berlomba-lomba untuk masuk ke sekolah ini karena elit dan banyaknya penghargaan yang di terima oleh sekolah ini.

Yoongi bisa bersekolah di sini karena mendapat beasiswa, padahal rumahnya berada di Daegu. Demi ia, orang tuanya pun rela pindah dari Daegu ke Seoul untuk menemani anak semata wayang mereka di kota ini. Berharap anaknya menjadi ilmuan suatu saat nanti.

"lihat! Ada Yoongi sunbae!"

"Kyaaa.. Yoongi sunbae manis sekali"

"waaa...kyeoptaa...kyaa"

Riuh para penggemar Yoongi saat ia berjalan di koridor, pemandangan yang setiap hari pasti ia akan lihat. Kemana saja ia pergi pasti banyak pasang mata yang melirik ke arahnya.

Bibir mungil semerah cherry, kulit seputih susu dan jangan lupakan mata sipit yang mempesona , yang membuat siapa saja memuja kesempurnaan paras namja cantik itu.

Yoongi itu dingin, ia tak memiliki satu teman pun di sekolahnya meski sebenarnya ia memiliki banyak pengagum. Bahkan para pengagum Yoongi itu membuat sebuah fansclub bernama 'SUGA LOVERS' yang berisikan para seme dan yeoja hybrid maupun manusia normal. Meski memiliki banyak penggemar tapi tetap saja sifat angkuh dan cueknya itu membuat siapa saja takut untuk mendekatinya.

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

"aduh, di mana sih anak gila itu" gerutu seorang namja tampan yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia nampak gelisah sambil sesekali memutar snapbacknya ke belakang dan kedepan, melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya, ia memakai seragam seperti yang di pakai para siswa di Korea International SHS.

Ini merupakan hari pertamanya –seharusnya- masuk sekolah jika saja saudara sepupunya yang malah tidak datang-datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jadilah ia di sini menunggu sepupunya itu, ia tidak bisa masuk karena semua file tentang urusan pindah memindah sekolah berada di tangan sepupunya itu.

Semua mata siswa yang melewatinya akan sesekali melirik sekedar mengagumi dan bertanya kepada teman-teman nya siapa dia itu. Meski di tutupi kemeja berlengan panjang, tetap tidak bisa menutupi bahwa namja itu memiliki tubuh yang atletis.

"Ya! Dari mana saja kau! Kenapa baru datang!" Bentaknya saat seseorang yang ia tunggu datang dengan santainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana

"mianhae, aku lupa. Hee" cengirnya yang tentu saja membuat namja di depannya naik darah

Bugh!

"adaw"

"yak! Kau tahu ! Aku sudah berdiri di sini seperti orang gila selama lebih setengah jam !" Bentaknya lagi, sepupunya ini selalu saja bertindak cool meski membuat kesalahan.

"hey, Jimin-ah. Sudahlah, jangan marah seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah datang kan, ini file mu. Aduh, sakit sekali" rintihnya sambil mengusap sayang belakang kepalanya yang baru saja di geplak mantap oleh namja bernama Jimin itu.

Jimin mengambil berkas itu, ketika ia membuka nya. Seketika matanya yang sipit langsung membesar. Ia pun langsung menatap tajam sepupunya

"YAK! HOSEOK ! MENGAPA ISINYA MALAH SKRIPSI !"

"jinjja?" Cepat-cepat Hoseok menyambar buku di tangan Jimin. Dan benar saja, ia salah mengambil buku, karena covernya yang sama-sama berwarna biru tua

"hehe, ampun. Aku... Pergi dulu" dengan secepat kilat Hoseok berlari meninggalkan Jimin masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Ia takut jika akan di geplak lagi oleh sepupunya yang memang sejak tadi tersulut api amarah itu

"YAAA! PABOYA!" Jimin tak tahan lagi, dengan segenap kekuatannya ia langsung ikut berlari untuk mengejar sepupu gilanya itu yang membuat dirinya harus menunggu lama dan pada akhirnya file yang Hoseok bawa adalah salah. 'Huh, kubunuh jika ku dapat' batin Jimin tak peduli meski ransel yang ia bawa lumayan berat yang memang sejak tadi pagi bertengger manis di punggungnya

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Yoongi sedang berjalan di taman sekolah sambil sesekali bersiul menikmati alunan musik yang tersalur melalui headsetnya. Kadang matanya akan terpejam menikmati angin musim gugur yang beranjak menjadi dingin itu. Rasanya sejuk apalagi jika berjalan di bawah pepohonan yang rindang dan tenang seperti ini. Ketenangan Yoongi seharusnya tidak terganggu jika saja tak terdengar suara sepatu yang berlari kencang dari belakangnnya dan-

BRUGH !

-menabraknya

AWW !

Memang nasib Yoongi yang sepertinya memang sial kali ini, seharusnya ia ke kelas saja tadi untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran dari Kim Ssem sang guru terkiller pengajar kimia. Badan Yoongi ambruk seketika, lututnya mencium penuh nafsu dengan aspal di bawahnya. Dan di tambah berat badannya yang terasa tiga kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya karena seseorang yang hinggap di punggungnya.

"aak! Menyingkirlah!" Erang Yoongi serak, sungguh badannya terasa remuk sekarang. Betapa teganya orang yang menabrak tubuh kurusnya

"ahh...mianhae... Gwenchana?" Tanya namja itu cepat sambil mencoba membantu Yoongi untuk duduk. Saat Yoongi sudah duduk dengan sempurna

DEG

'ini malaikat?' batin namja yang menabrak Yoongi tengah kagum menatap seorang yoongi yang sepertinya adalah malaikat jatuh dari surga #Eeea

"gwenchana-gwenchana! INI SAKIT PABO!" Bentak Yoongi naik darah, dengan cepat ia mengambil tas nya dan-

BRUGH!

AWW!

BRUGH!

BRUGH!

Dengan semangat menggeplak kepala namja di depannya menggunakan tas yang berisi lebih dari 10 buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi pagi

Brugh...

"eh..eh..." Yoongi panik, tentu saja. Namja di depannya pingsan dan mendarat di bahu sempit Yoongi

"yaak! Jimin!" Seseorang berlari mendatangi mereka, kemudian membantu namja yang pinsan itu untuk berbaring di tanah. Yoongi hanya diam di samping Hoseok –Namja yang mendatangi mereka- yang mencoba untuk membangunkan Jimin –namja yang menabrak Yoongi-

Karena Jimin tidak bangun-bangun, Yoongi dan Hoseok pun membawa Jimin ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Di ruang kesehatan pun Yoongi hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Toh, bukan dia yang salah. Siapa suruh menabrak Yoongi dari belakang hingga membuat lututnya memar.

Tapi, sebenarnya Yoongi juga salah karena menggeplak cukup kuat hingga Namja itu pingsan meski ia sudah meminta maaf. Perasaan Yoongi campur aduk sekarang, ia takut dan khawatir kalau-kalau namja itu mati. Karena sudah membunuh seorang namja, Yoongi pun harus di jebloskan ke penjara, dan di coret dari silsilah keluarga.

Tidak, tidak. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang sedari tertunduk. Tidak mungkin Namja itu sampai mati, tadi kan ia hanya memukul satu sampai dua, salah Sampai lima kali maksudnya.

Itu banyak yoon, berisaplah mendengar kabar buruk. Yoongi terkesiap, peluh bercucuran di dahi mulusnya.

Hoseok yang duduk di seberang Yoongi pun bangkit dari duduk nya saat melihat pintu ruang di mana Jimin di periksa terbuka. Dan menampilkan seorang uisa tampan dengan stetoskop yang mengalung lehernya

"bagaimana uisa-nim? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hoseok cemas, tentu saja ia cemas karena Sepupunya itu baru sampai di seoul hari ini dan sudah pinsan pada hari pertama memasuki lingkungan sekolah, bisa-bisa Hoseok di hukum kedua orang tuanya karena tidak becus menjaga adik sepupunya. Ya, Jimin itu lebih muda 1 tahun dari Hoseok, ingat bagaimana Jimin menggeplak sayang kepala Hoseok tadi pagi? Mungkin itu adalah balasan karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan kepada Hoseok.

"badannya seidikit agak panas, tapi di balik itu semua. Ia baik-baik saja, mungkin karena terkejut di geplak. Hehe" tawa renyah terdengar dari dokter ber-name tag Choi Siwon itu.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya pun cepat-cepat tunduk untuk meminta maaf "maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja. Hoseok-ssi. Maafkan aku" ucap Yoongi penuh sesal. Hoseok yang mendengarrnya hanya menghela nafas lega kemudian menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan

"jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaflah kepada orang yang di dalam. Aku berterima kasih padamu"

Yoongi yang mendengar Hoseok berterima kasih itu pun menegakkan badannya dan menatap Hoseok heran dengan salah satu sudut alisnya yang naik. Saudaranya terkena musibah, dan Hoseok malah berterima kasih, 'Ku harap tidak pernah memiliki saudara seperti ini' Yoongi membatin

"yang di dalam itu tanggung jawabmu, aku...pergi dulu" Hoseok pun berlari secepat kilat yang sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaannya. Ia meninggalkan Yoongi dengan wajah kusutnya, ah, yang benar saja. Ia harus berduaan dengan Namja asing itu

"ehm, Yoongi-ssi. Aku pergi dulu" ucap siwon menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya di balas anggukan tak rela di tinggal berdua dengan Namja asing di dalam ruangan itu.

Dengan malas Yoongi memutar knop pintu untuk masuk, aroma obat-obatan terasa menusuk hidung Yoongi ketika ia baru menutup pintu ruangan itu, dengan perlahan ia menyingkap tirai penghalang yang ada Jimin di baliknya.

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Yoongi melihat bagaimana tubuh atletis itu yang tengah berbaring dengan tenang membelakanginya.

"bagaimana bisa hanya dengan ku geplak ia bisa langsung pinsan meski dengan tubuh yang berbalut otot seperti itu" ucap Yoongi dalam hati, ia pun duduk di kursi samping ranjang Jimin dengan posisinya yang masih di belakang Jimin, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melihat bagaimana wajah orang yang sebenarnya tampan itu. Yoongi hanya sempat melihatnya sekilas saat sedang membawa ke ruang kesehatan tadi.

"uh" Jimin melenguh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, Yoongi dengan sigap bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat keadaan Jimin

"hati-hati" Yoongi membantu Jimin untuk tidur terlentang.

Masih dengan mode pusingnya, Jimin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan mata yang masih tertutup sambil perlahan untuk terlentang "pusing sekali" lenguhnya

"biar kubantu" Yoongi pun perlahan menjauhkan tangan Jimin untuk di gantikan tangannya kemudian memijat pelan sisi kepala Jimin. Yang awalnya Jimin merasa sakit, sekarang mulai perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan mulai tertidur lagi.

Yoongi tersenyum karena namja itu mulai tertidur lagi, entah mengapa Yoongi tak merasa keberatan saat memijit kepala Jimin. Yoongi dapat melihat dengan sempurna wajah tampan di depannya, pipi chubby, mata sipit dan lihat bibir merah semerah cherry yang terkesan seksi itu

BLUSH~

Pipi Yoongi memanas, ia tertunduk karena menyadari jarak wajah mereka sungguh terlalu dekat sekarang. Perlahan bibirnya membuat sebuah lengkungan samar yang terkesan manis yang jarang-jarang ia perlihatkan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, Yoongi hampir yakin bahwa jantungnya memiliki kelainan kesehatan.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi sendu "apakah ia seorang animal-hybrid? Atau seorang manusia normal?" Batin Yoongi bertanya-tanya. Yoongi tidak mengetahuinya karena kepala namja tampan dihalangi oleh topi snapback yang ia pakai.

Pikiran Yoongi sangat kalut sekarang karena rasa penasaran yang sudah berada diubun-ubun. Dengan segenap keberanian yang Yoongi miliki ia bertekad untuk membuka topi namja tampan ini. Persetan dengan kesopanan toh ia sedang memijit, ini bisa dijadikan alasan bukan?

SRET!

DEG!

Oh bolehkah Yoongi berteriak sekarang atau berlarian sambil menebar bunga kemana-mana? Sungguh hati Yoongi sangat bahagia dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Kepala namja tampan itu mulus tanpa adanya telinga hewan yang menyembul.

Tanpa disadari Yoongi, namja tampan didepannya ini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh, lihatlah mulutnya yang terbuka lebar itu. Jimin –si namja tampan- menatap kagum senyuman namja manis didepannya.

Merasa Sadar bahwa ia sedang ditatapi, Yoongi pun langsung menoleh

DEG

Pandangan mereka bertemu, sungguh jantung Jimin terasa akan keluar sekarang, jutaan bahkan milyaran kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Jimin. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia di buat kagum dengan wajah namja manis di hadapannya

Sedangkan Yoongi... Yah. Sama seperti Jimin. Saling mengagumi ciptaan tuhan di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tampak seperti orang idiot sekarang

"ahaheheh" tawa bodoh itu keluar dari bibir tipis semerah cherry milik Yoongi yang baru saja tersadar sekitar 10 detik ketika saling menatap. Yoongi agak mundur kebelakang di ikuti tawa renyah –bodoh- Jimin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"hehe, mianhae. Aduh, jantungku mau copot. Kau manis sekali"

BLUSH~

Seketika pipi Yoongi terasa memanas, ia menundukkan cepat wajahnya takut-takut kalau Jimin melihat wajahnya yang ia yakin seratus persen mirip kepiting rebus sekarang.

Terkutuklah Jimin yang sangat jujur itu~

"hehe, miannhae. Karena terlalu lancang, kenalkan...aku Jimin. Park Jimin" namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Yoongi untuk mengurangi suasanan kecanggungan yang baru saja Jimin ciptakan karena dengan lancangnya mengatakan namja di depannya itu manis. Jimin bersyukur namja manis itu tidak marah

"ah, n-ne. Aku Yoongi, Kim Yoongi" jawabnya gugup sambil meraih tangan Jimin.

"aku...aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah membuat mu pinsan seperti tadi" ucap Yoongi setelah melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Kalau boleh jujur dan sekedar FYI, kata 'Minta Maaf' merupakan kata yang sangat keramat bagi Yoongi. Ia mengatakan kata maaf terakhir kali adalah 1 tahun yang lalu saat ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di dokumen penting appa-nya.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu tadi. Kau nampaknya lebih muda dari pada aku, silahkan panggil aku hyung saja. Hehe" Jimin sangat percaya diri rupanya

"benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau masih kelas X bukan? Aku sudah kelas XII"

Jder~

Seketika senyum cerah itu luntur dari wajah Jimin 'bunuh Jimin di rawa-rawa eomma' batinnya

"Jadi kau yang harus memanggilku Hyung" Yoongi melihat seragam yang Jimin gunakan merupakan seragam untuk siswa baru yang masuk kelas X Korea International SHS .

Yoongi tersenyum, lihatlah. Senyum nya sungguh manis, matanya tenggelam saat tersenyum, semakin menambah kesan manis. Jimin ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman manis Yoongi, meski sempat sweatdrop gara-gara tebakannya yang jauh meleset tadi.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi, dimana sifat dingin dan angkuhnya saat pagi tadi? Mengapa ia langsung bisa merasa nyaman dengan namja tampan di depannya ini. Ia menyukai kejujuran Jimin

Dan menyukai degupan jantungnya yang tak karuan seperti sekarang ini

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Yoongi beserta keluarganya yang hanya berisi 3 orang itu tengah berbincang-bincang di dapur, menemani eommanya yang sedang memasak dan appa nya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di meja makan. Ada yang berbeda kali ini dengan Yoongi, sejak bertemu dengan Jimin tadi siang. Yoongi selalu tersenyum saat mengingat Jimin menjadi teman barunya. Namja tampan yang baik hati, dan hal yang paling membuat ia bahagia adalaha mengetahui Jimin manusia normal seperti dirinya. Lihatlah senyum itu, tidak pernah luntur biar sedetik pun. Bahkan eomma-nya khawatir karena melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada anak semata wayang mereka.

"ayah, lihatlah anak kita. Sejak tadi ia selalu melamun sambil tersenyum" ucap eommanya Kim seokjin khawatir seraya menaruh makanan di meja makan kemudian duduk di bangku seberang yoongi. Appa Yoongi pun hanya menatap Yoongi sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya

"kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit jiwa esok bun" jawab Kim Namjoon ayah Yoongi enteng. 'eh? Rumah sakit jiwa? Wtf..

"yaa ! Appa ! Kenapa aku harus di bawa kerumah sakit jiwa?" Yoongi sadar dari lamunannya karena tak terima saran appa nya, sungguh appa-nya itu seorang yang memang easy going

"hehe, akhirnya dia sadar bun" tawa Namjoon cengengesan. Sedari tadi Yoongi selalu di ajak bicara tapi hanya di jawab dengan deheman 'Hn, Yeah, Eoh'. Yoongi tau dia salah, tapi jangan di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa juga dong. Dia tidak gila, sekali lagi dia tidak gila. Dia hanya sedang tergil-gila dengan namja tampan bernama park Jimin, hehe. Yoongi senyum lagi kan jadinya kalau ingat Jimin #EEA

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak bunda ini hm? Sedari tadi selalu melamun dan tersenyum, apa ada yang menarik di sekolah?"

Yoongi tersenyum lagi, dan mengangguk semangat "aku mempunyai teman baru bun"

Seketika appa dan eomma nya menoleh ke arah Yoongi bersamaan dengan tatapan yang sulit Yoongi artikan, lihatlah betapa terkejutnya kedua orang tuanya kini

"WAAA! DAEBAK ! CHUKAE YOONGI CHAGI !" Teriak Appa dan eomma nya serempak, andai saja Yoongi mempunyai jantung yang lemah. Sekarang pastilah Yoongi mengalami yang namanya gagal jantung. Karena kedua orang tuanya berteriak bersamaan. Harus seheboh itu kah kedua orang tuanya?

"selamat chagi, wah. Seperti nya kita harus merayakan ini" Lihatlah sekarang appanya bahkan meneteskan air mata haru.

"iya yah, kita harus membuat pesta megah. Kita harus mengundang beberapa artis terkenal korea juga, seperti A-Pink, Suju, Exo, Teen Top, Block B, B.A.P, BTS—"

"aish, appa, eomma. Kalian terlalu berlebihan" Yoongi sweatdrop

"hehe, mianhae eoh. Siapa seseorang yang beruntung itu yang bisa menjadi temanmu? Undanglah ia esok untuk makan malam bersama kita"

Yoongi mengangguk antusias "appa dan eomma pasti menyukainya"

"wah, seperti apa dia itu? Bisa ceritakan kepada kami?" Tanya seokjin antusias yang semula duduk di seberang Yoongi, kini malah duduk di samping Yoongi. Dan Namjoon pun menghentikan kegiatannya di laptop hanya untuk mendengar cerita Yoongi tentang teman barunya.

"dia itu baik bun, easy going, murah tersenyum dan. Sebenarnya dia seorang hoobae, dia juga tam-" Yoongi menghentikan ceritanya saat melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang begitu semangat menunggu kelanjutan dari Yoongi "eh, maksudnya pintar. Dia juga siswa yang mendapat beasiswa sepertiku, asalnya dari busan" Yoongi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan canggung, hampir saja ia menyebut Jimin itu 'tampan'. Bisa-bisa semakin heboh kedua orang tuanya.

"lalu?"

"lalu?" Yoongi mengulangi pertanyaan eomma nya barusan, ia mengernyit heran

"iya, lalu apa kau menyukainya?"

BLUSH~

"yaa ! Eomma, me-mengapa bertanya seperti itu" Yoongi tertunduk, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus dengan pertanyaan eommanya yang terdengar frontal. Yoongi kan jadi malu~ #EEA.

Kedua orangtuanya saling menatap penuh arti ke arah Yoongi, mereka sangat mengharapkan Yoongi memiliki teman. Karena sejak pindah 2 tahun yang lalu dari Daegu, Yoongi tidak pernah memiliki teman lagi saat mereka di seoul sampai saat ini. Ini merupakan kabar yang sangat gembira bagi kedua orang tuanya selain kulit manggis pastinya #dirajamreaders

"dan eomma, dia itu manusia normal seperti kita. Dia bukan salah satu animal hybrid yang menjijikkan itu"

Seketika senyum dari wajah orang tuanya luntur, berganti senyuman memaklumi dan secara bersamaan menghela nafas panjang. Mereka sudah hafal betul dengan sifat anak mereka yang sangat membenci para anim-hybrid. Kedua orang tuanya tau di silsilah keluarga mereka memang semuanya adalah manusia normal, manusia yang menikahi manusia bukan manusia yang menikahi manusia setengah hewan . Tapi, sebenarnya itu adalah suatu kebetulan mereka menikah layaknya manusia normal. Kakek Yoongi bahkan adalah seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit hybrid yang ikut menciptakan jenis animal-hybrid.

Kedua orang tua Yoongi tidak pernah sekali pun membenci para makhluk menggemaskan itu, bahkan pada saat ultah Yoongi yang ke 17 tahun lalu, seokjin pernah hendak mengadopsi Kim Taeoh si Hamster-hybrid yang sangat menggemaskan bagi mereka –kecuali Yoongi-. Rencana mengadopsi itu sebenarnya akan berhasil jika saja Yoongi 'tidak' sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di file Namjoon.

"ehm, sudahlah. Mari kita makan saja, ayah sudah lapar" namjoon mencoba mencairkan suasanan, karena mereka terdiam cukup lama akibat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut yoongi 1 menit lalu.

Seokjin dan yoongi mengangguk, kemudian memulai makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

"hyuung~ aku takut"

"iya sama, senyumnya mirip seorang yang mengidap penyakit psycho"

"dia sudah kerasukan setan mungkin"

Percakapan yang sebenarnya jimin dengar namun tak ia indahkan, bagaikan pepatah yang mengatakan 'Masuk Telinga Kanan langsung Keluar Telinga Kiri'. Ia terlalu malas mendengar ocehan sepupu dan temannya yang sedang membicarakan nya itu, biarlah yang penting Sekarang merupakan waktunya memikirkan sunbae manis seperti gula –Kim Yoongi-

'apa ini gara-gara geplakan di kepala jimin tadi siang yah?' batin Hoseok teringat bahwa tadi siang jimin masuk ruang kesehatan sekolah karena di hajar telak oleh sunbaenya "eh jim, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau merasa pusing dan nyeri di kepalamu?"

"tidak hyung" apa itu? Ia baru saja memanggil Hoseok dengan embel-embel hyung? Dan , dan Jimin tersenyum lembut ke arah Hoseok Hiiii, Hoseok bergidik ngeri entah mengapa senyuman itu nampak mengerikan bagi Hoseok. Hoseok khawatir dengan perubahan jimin yang drastis, biasanya adik sepupunya itu tidak pernah ada sopan-sopannya bila dengan nya

"lalu, ada apa dengan mu hyung?" Namja bertelinga kucing keemasan dengan sedikit bintik bintik hitam di telinga nya nampak penasaran. Jimin tersenyum cerah ke arah Taehyung –namja bertelinga keemasan- lalu mendekati Taehyung dengan antusias

"TaeTae~, hyung juga tidak tau mengapa tapi rasa ini terasa menyenangkan" jimin bahkan memegang kedua tangan Taehyung masih dengan senyuman cerahnya, Taehyung merinding

"hey hey, kau menakuti taetae ku" Jimin memberengut saat Hoseok menarik Taehyung dalam pelukannya, takut-takut kalau kekasih Leopardnya itu menangis karena senyuman jimin yang seperti akan membelah bibirnya sendiri karena tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Kookie~" jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook menatap horor ke arah jimin

Saat ini jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Ada Hoseok dan Taehyung di seberang jimin dan Jungkook di sebelah kirinya

"hyung, kau menakuti ku. sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?" Jungkook bergidik ngeri

"begini, aku tak tahu. Setiap kali memikirkan seseorang, Aku merasa mual pusing bahagia dan panas ,jantungku berdegup kencang. Perutku terasa mual karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terus menggelitik perutku, rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perutku. Seingatku aku tak pernah memakan kepompong lagi sejak umur 7 tahun. Kookie bantu aku" jelas jimin panjang lebar. Ketiga temannya tersenyum, mereka paham seperti apa posisi jimin sekarang.

"ahh, begitu. Kau jatuh cinta" Hoseok menyimpulkan. Taehyung mengangguk meng-iyakan. Jatuh cinta memang seperti itu rasanya, kau di buat melayang saat memikirkan seseorang plus rasa sesak di dada karena tidak berjumpa dengan seseorang itu. rasanya selalu ingin berada di dekat seseorang itu

"ap-apa? jatuh...cinta?" jimin bengong, ia tak habis pikir kalau jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti ini. Jimin pikir jatuh cinta itu terasa manis, tapi pada kenyataannya jatuh cinta itu kelewat manis, rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan.

"ne, itu namanya jatuh cinta. TaeTae merasa seperti itu saat jauh dari hosiki hyung, rasanya menyenangkan dan sesak" Taehyung menerangkan. Hoseok mengusak lembut surai Coklat Karamel kekasih manisnya itu 'TaeTae sangat menggemaskan. Kyaaa' batin Hoseok berfanboying ria

"siapa seseorang itu? bisa kau cerita kan pada kami hyung?" jungkook namja bergigi kelinci dengan telinga putih khas kelinci nya itu menatap jimin dengan tatapan berbinar. Meski ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu bagaimana karena usianya yang memang belum memasuki masa dewasa atau usia untuk memiliki pasangan. Tapi ia sangat penasaran dengan perasaan itu. ia sering mendengar bagaimana rasa itu dari teman-temannya.

"ehm, dia seorang sunbae. Dia sangat manis. Aku bahkan mengira ia adalah seorang hoobae karena wajahnya yang babyfae, bibir mungil semerah cherry, kulit seputih susu dan mata nya yang indah meski terkesan sayu. Astaga, ia **sempurna** " jimin menekan bagian kata 'sempurna'. Oh, lihatlah ia benar-benar sangat mengagumi sosok orang itu

"wait" sela hoseok "jangan katakan bahwa sunbae yang kau maksud adalah Kim Yoongi sunbae"

"mwo?! Yo-Yoongi sunbae?" pekik taehyung dan jungkook bersamaan dan di angguki dengan semangat oleh jimin

"kau gila, jangan pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang yoongi sunbae. Bisa-bisa kau di buat menderita olehnya, ia sudah membuat ratusan anim-hybrid bunuh diri karena tak bisa mendapatkan nya saat memasuki usia HEAT. Kau tahu, dia itu sangat membenci yang namanya anim-hybrid, dia itu jahat" hoseok memperingati, karena ia sudah banyak melihat kejadian di mana yoongi menolak mentah-mentah bahkan menghina para anim-hybrid. Membuat ratusan anim-hybrid melewati masa HEAT mereka dengan suram. Karena anim-hybird adalah campuran dari gen manusia dan gen hewan,dan gen hewanlah yang paling kentara atau paling banyak mendominasi. Kalian pasti tahu ada suatu masa di mana masa seekor hewan memiliki musim kawin, dan saat itulah yang di sebut usia HEAT. Pada saat HEAT inilah seorang anim-hybrid harus memiliki pasangan (MATE) untuk kawin.

"ia baik kepadaku, aku yakin kalau ia juga menyukaiku " jimin Positive thinking, ia tahu kalau yoongi pasti juga meyukainya seperti ia sangat menyukai yoongi.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Park cheonsa fujoshi (Virly Park)

Threeshoot

Rate : T

Warn: Boys Love, Yaoi, Romance, Humor

Summary:

Animal-hybrid adalah makhluk yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen mirip manusia jika tanpa telinga hewan di kepala mereka. Mereka merupakan campuran dari hewan dan manusia normal. Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang namja manis membenci para makhluk-makhluk itu?

A/n : ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah ff yang di buat oleh author bernama BANG YOUNG RAN. Aku plagiat mungkin iya, maaf. It's just like another sequel. Tapi aku suka banget sama ff asli nya yang di bikin author BYR. Tapi karena semua ff nya udh di hapus dari Ffn sama BapYaoiFF, aku jadi gak bisa baca itu lagi padahal tinggal satu chapter belum di baca *nangis di pojokan* yang rate M. Muehehe. Bang Young Ran Jjang !

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

 **Prev Chap...**

"mwo?! Yo-Yoongi sunbae?" pekik taehyung dan jungkook bersamaan dan di angguki dengan semangat oleh jimin

"kau gila, jangan pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang yoongi sunbae. Bisa-bisa kau di buat menderita olehnya, ia sudah membuat ratusan anim-hybrid bunuh diri karena tak bisa mendapatkan nya saat memasuki usia HEAT. Kau tahu, dia itu sangat membenci yang namanya anim-hybrid, dia itu jahat" hoseok memperingati, karena ia sudah banyak melihat kejadian di mana yoongi menolak mentah-mentah bahkan menghina para anim-hybrid. Membuat ratusan anim-hybrid melewati masa HEAT mereka dengan suram. Karena anim-hybird adalah campuran dari gen manusia dan gen hewan,dan gen hewanlah yang paling kentara atau paling banyak mendominasi. Kalian pasti tahu ada suatu masa di mana masa seekor hewan memiliki musim kawin, dan saat itulah yang di sebut usia HEAT. Pada saat HEAT inilah seorang anim-hybrid harus memiliki pasangan (MATE) untuk kawin.

"ia baik kepadaku, aku yakin kalau ia juga menyukaiku " jimin Positive thinking, ia tahu kalau yoongi pasti juga meyukainya seperti ia sangat menyukai yoongi.

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

 **Chapter 2...**

"tapi hyung ia sangat membenci makhluk seperti ki-"

"ia menyukaiku!" Potong jimin keukeuh, jungkook terdiam

Hoseok hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pernyataan jimin. Ia yakin kalau jimin pasti tidak akan mau mendengarkan mereka karena ia adalah seorang yang pantang menyerah dan keras kepala. "jangan menyesal bila nanti masa HEAT mu tiba" final hoseok.

Jimin hanya mendengus kemudian langsung meminum bubbletea nya yang terletak diatas meja, ia yakin bahwa namja semanis yoongi tidak mungkin sebenci itu kepada makhluk seperti mereka.

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

"nak, bangun" teriak seokjin dari dapur

"ne, eomma"

"OMONA!" Seokjin terkejut saat yoongi tiba-tiba menyahut dari belakangnya, dan langsung mencium pipinya "hampir saja aku jantungan" jin mengusap dadanya lega

"pagi! Eomma, pagi appa" ujar yoongi ceria kemudian duduk di meja makan bersebelahan dengan namjoon

"tumben sekali sudah rapi" ucap namjoon yang baru saja menyeruput kopinya kemudian meletakkan nya diatas meja makan. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya anak manisnya itu bangun dengan cepat dan tanpa harus adanya teriakan memekakan telinga dari istrinya yang mencoba untuk membangunkan yoongi.

"hehe, aku terbangun cepat karena ingin sekolah. Aku harus mengurangi keterlambatanku untuk tiba ke sekolah" alasan yoongi, -bohong- katakan saja kalau yoongi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan jimin teman tampan barunya.

"baguslah" namjoon manggut-manggut, ia kembali membaca korannya. Tapi di tarik oleh jin "jangan membaca lagi, ayo sarapan dulu" mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka dengan tenang, kecuali yoongi yang tergesa-gesa ingin cepat ke sekolah. 'ini menyenangkan' batin yoongi ceria. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam tadi hanya karena wajah jimin yang selalu berputar di otaknya, suaranya, senyumnya yang membuat mata nya menghilang, dan tubuh tegap itu. jimin sangat sempurna bagi yoongi.

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Seorang namja tampan tengah memerhatikan jam dinding di depan kelasnya, entah mengapa rasanya detik-detik itu malah berubah jadi menit. Dan terkesan sangat lama baginya, dan ia menyadari kalau ini baru 30 menit saat bel masuk berbunyi. Ah, yang benar saja. Sedangkan jam pelajaran fisika yang sedang di ajarkan oleh kim ssaem memiliki waktu sebanyak 1 jam 30 menit sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Huft, ia sangat bosan sekarang.

"jangan selalu di perhatikan, nanti bisa berubah jadi ikan"

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pendek kemudian bersender di senderan kursinya saat mendengar teman barunya yang duduk di sebelahnya yang sibuk mencatat "ini baru hari pertama, dan kau ingin cepat-cepat keluar kelas" namja itu mengangkat kepalanya menoleh ke arah jimin.

"aku ingin bertemu seseorang gyeom-ah" namja yang di panggil Yugyeom itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "nugu? Ada urusan penting?" Yugyeom melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya

"sangat penting, ini menyangkut hatiku. Seorang sunbae gyeom" jimin tersenyum saat mengingat sunbae manisnya. Sekali lagi, teman jimin yang sibuk menulis itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda paham.

Jimin menoleh ke samping bangkunya, menatap ke arah Yugyeom yang sibuk mencatat di buku nya "hey, gyeom-ah. Kau tahu yoongi sunbae?"

"hm, memangnya kenapa?"

"aku menyukainya"

Uhukk...uhukkk

"hey, hati-hati" jimin mengusap punggung Yugyeom karena ia terbatuk-batuk

"kau gila, ia itu mengerikan jim. Aku tahu ia manis, tapi kau seharusnya sudah di beritahu hoseok hyung dan teman-teman mu yang lain bahwa yoongi sunbae itu jahat. Ia tidak menyukai makhluk seperti ki-"

Jimin hanya berdecak malas, menoleh kedepan langsung menulikan pendengarannya dengan memasang volume tertinggi di earphone yang ia pakai. Ia hanya tak habis pikir semua orang mengatai yoongi dengan embel-embel 'jahat, mengerikan, membenci makhluk seperti mereka' uh, jimin tak menyukai anggapan teman-temannya. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ia dan yoongi menghabiskan waktu bersama kemarin. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, jimin kembali tersenyum dan mulai berangan-angan untuk bertemu yoongi lagi.

 **Flashback**

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu tadi. Kau nampaknya lebih muda dari pada aku, silahkan panggil aku hyung saja. Hehe" Jimin sangat percaya diri rupanya

"benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau masih kelas X bukan? Aku sudah kelas XII"

Jder~

Seketika senyum cerah itu luntur dari wajah Jimin 'bunuh Jimin di rawa-rawa eomma' batinnya

"Jadi kau yang harus memanggilku Hyung" Yoongi melihat seragam yang Jimin gunakan merupakan seragam untuk siswa baru yang masuk kelas X Korea International SHS.

"jinjja? Mianhae hyung" jimin tersenyum, sedangkan yoongi? Salah tingkah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"mm, aku sebaiknya kembali ke kelas" yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas nya, sungguh ia ingin pergi sekarang. Jantungnya terasa akan melompat bila lama-lama dengan jimin. Ia tak mau mati muda karena gagal jantung, #lebaysekaleee

SRET~

Reflek Jimin menahan pergelangan tangan yoongi saat yoongi menyibak tirai ingin keluar. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat hangat, dan pergelangan tangan yoongi melingkar sempurna di jari-jari jimin. 'tangannya begitu pas untuk berada di genggamanku' batin jimin.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam lembut jimin, terasa darah yoongi berdesir hangat saat jimin yang mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"ma-maaf hyung" jimin menjauhkan tangannya, degupan jantungnya menggila. Astaga, yang benar saja, jimin sangat bingung kenapa ia malah melarang yoongi untuk pergi? Ia takut di tinggal sendirian di ruang ini? Tidak, jimin menggeleng. Ia hanya merasa ingin selalu berada di dekat yoongi

"mm, tak apa" yoongi mencoba menoleh ke arah jimin meski gugup "kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"mm" jimin berpikir sebentar, ah. Ayolah otak, bekerjalah sebentar saja. Jimin harus menemukan ide untuk bisa berlama-lama dengan yoongi.

Dan

AHA!

"temani aku jalan-jalan untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah ini, karena ini merupakan hari pertamaku masuk sekolah"

Yoongi tampak menimbang-nimbang sambil mengepalkan tangannya di bawah dagu yang di sebut 'mode berpikir ala yoongi' yang membuat jimin harus menahan nafas karena yoongi nampak sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

"ayolah hyuuuung~" oh-oh, puppy eyes milik jimin keluar "aku akan mentraktirmu makan, terserah apapun yang kau mau. Dan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau asal kau mau menemani aku" rayu jimin

"mm, baiklah. Belikan aku cheesecake saja nanti, kajja" yoongi menyetujuinya, ia pun langsung berbalik dan membuka tirai, berjalan mendahului jimin. Ia tak tahan dengan puppy eyes jimin yang sangat mempesona

Jimin tersenyum sumringah 'YES!' dengan semangat jimin memasang topinya kembali dan mengambil tas lalu memakainya. Mengikuti yoongi keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Setelah melakukan tour kecil mengelilingi sekolah baru bagi jimin. Yang seharusnya bertema 'mengenal lingkungan sekolah' tapi berarti lain bagi jimin 'mari berlama-lama dengan sunbae semanis gula' itu sudah selesai. Dan di sinilah mereka di taman sekolah, berjalan berdua menikmati matahari senja

"terima kasih hyung sudah mau menemaniku, ayo kita ke cafe sekarang. Aku akan mentraktirmu" jimin berucap girang sambil memperhatikan wajah yoongi yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"mm, jim. Ini sudah pukul 5 sore, aku harus pulang ke rumah. Ibuku pasti mengkhawatirkan ku karena tidak pulang cepat seperti biasanya" yoongi cemberut, ia menghela nafas karena waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat baginya. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama bersama jimin, iya, yoongi inginkan itu

"mm" jimin mengangguk paham "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu besok saja, kau mau?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat "nde, yaksok?" Yoongi mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Jimin tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari yoongi "mm" jimin mengangguk "yaksok"

Jimin mengantar yoongi ke rumah nya dengan motor miliknya, hari ini sangat indah bagi jimin maupun yoongi.

 **End Of Flashback**

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi , dan di sinilah yoongi dan jimin. Mereka sedang berada di cafe pilihan jimin yang letaknya agak jauh dari sekolah, memenuhi janji jimin untuk mentraktir yoongi. Letak cafe itu lumayan jauh dari sekolah mereka, kenapa mereka berani ke sini meski baru bel istriahat? Karena sedang adanya rapat guru. Dan bisa di pastikan kalau pihak sekolah memulangkan mereka. Sungguh hari yang indah bagi jimin.

"mm, kau mau pesan apa?" Yoongi sibuk mengamati buku menu yang berisi menu kue-kue di dalamnya. Jimin yang menyuruhnya untuk memesan

"sama seperti hyung saja" pandangan jimin tak pernah lepas dari wajah namja manis di depannya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut karena bingung untuk memesan apa. Yoongi mengangguk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menoleh ke arah jimin

Blush~

"y-ya~ mworago? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Yoongi menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu, ia merasa gugup karena jimin menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajahnya.

"mm, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa yang akan kau pesan hyung?" Jimin menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Jimin terpesona akan wajah imut yoongi yang sedang memerah karena malu. Uh, jimin tak kuasa untuk tak mencubit pipi itu.

"pe-pelayan" yoongi mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk memanggil pelayan yang berada agak jauh dari mereka, ia mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pelayan yang bahkan mungkin tak mendengar panggilan yoongi. Yoongi geram karena ia sama sekali tidak di gubris, kadang ia akan memutar matanya sedikit menoleh ke arah jimin dari sudut matanya. Yang membuat ia makin salah tingkah karena jimin terus memandanginya dengan senyuman.

"berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu" yoongi memberengut. Ia akhirnya kalah, padahal ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan pandangan jimin ke arahnya. jimin tersenyum kemudian menepukkan tangannya sebanyak dua kali "ppak...ppak"

seorang namja pelayan bertelinga hitam-kuning keemasan dan di pastikan ia merupakan sejenis FOX-hybrid "ada yang bisa saya bantu? anda ingin memesan apa?" tanyanya. Yoongi mengernyit heran, apa-apaan ini? Ia memanggil tadi tidak di gubris, tapi saat jimin yang memanggil, Pelayan itu mendatangi mereka, yoongi mendengus karena ia memang tak menyukai makhluk seperti mereka. di tambah sikap mereka yang seperti itu kepada yoongi.

"jangan marah, memang seperti itulah kebiasaan di cafe ini. Kau harus tepuk tangan untuk memanggil mereka. karena pelayan di sini, yah kau bisa lihat. Mereka anim-hybrid" ucap jimin lembut di selingi senyumannya yang membuat yoongi meleleh. yoongi pun mengangguk paham dan ikut tersenym "sekarang pesanlah" jimin berujar lembut lagi. Yoongi pun memesan beberapa makanan, hanya 2 cheesecake berukuran sedang dan 2 gelas bubbletea.

"kau pasti akan menyesal karena hanya memesan dua" jimin tersenyum

"kenapa?"

"lihat saja nanti"

Setelah beberapa menit saling bercerita tentang pelajaran di sekolah, mungkin akan terdengar membosankan bagi orang lain. Tapi tidak bagi jimin dan yoongi, mereka menikmati candaan perbincangan ringan mereka. tak ada kecanggungan, yang ada hanya waktu yang mengalir dengan indahnya.

"jja! Silahkan makan" yoongi berucap riang, tak sabar ingin mencicipi cheesecake yang jimin sebut-sebut sebagai cheesecake ternikmat di dunia. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai memasukkan potongan kecil kue ke dalam mulutnya.

Mmm~

"woahh, neomu mashitaa~" yoongi berujar di sela-sela kunyahannya, lihatlah pipi yoongi yang sedang mengembung lucu karena ia menyendok potongan besar dan langsung memasukkan nya ke dalam mulutnya. Jimin hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri tak percaya akan pemandangan yang ia lihat 'waaa~ neomu kyeopta' batin jimin fanboying ria.

"sangat enak bukan? Hyung tidak percaya sih, ingin memesan lagi? Ayo kita bawakan ini untuk orang tua hyung"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat karena ucapan jimin, ia percaya kalau cheesecake di sini memang sangat enak "mereka pasti menyukai ini" ucap yoongi dengan mulut penuhnya. Ia akan membelikan beberapa untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"hyuung, hati-hati lah saat makan. Kau belepotan sekali, seperti anak kecil saja" jimin mencolek sisa makanan di ujung bibir yoongi dengan jari telunjuknyaa kemudian mencicipnya.

Blush~

"y-ya! Mengapa kau melakukan itu!" protes yoongi, aah, jimin membuat jantungnya ingin melompat sekarang juga.

"hehe, cheesecake nya memang manis" jimin tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan makan kue nya sendiri. Jimin? Kau mau melihat yoongi terkapar sekarang? jantungnya sebentar lagi akan meledak bodoh!

"ish~" yoongi memberengut, ikut melanjutkan makanannya. Ia makan dengan hati-hati. Takut belepotan lagi, kalau belepotan lagi nanti kejadian yang seperti tadi terulangi bagaimana? Sekali lagi, yoongi katakan kalau ia tidak mau mati muda.

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

"hyung, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya jimin yang sedang berjalan di samping yoongi, mereka saat ini sedang berada di taman kota dekat cafe. Ini masih jam 3 sore, masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum yoongi pulang ke rumah.

"mmm, molla. Kau ada tujuan?" yoongi berjalan di trotoar jalan, dengan sebelah tangannya yang membawa 1 kotak cheescake berukuran sedang. Sebenarnya ia membeli 2 cheesecake, tapi jimin yang membawakan 1 kotak lainnya. Jimin hendak membantu membawakan keduanya, tapi yoongi menolak. Heol, kalau kedua tangan jimin membawa cheesecake, bagaimana jimin hendak menggandeng tangan yoongi nantinya? Yoongi modus

"kemana ya? Aku baru di kota ini hyung, jadi tidak terlalu tahu di mana tempat yang bagus untuk ken-"

Jalan-jalan. Hehe" yaampun, hampir saja jimin mengatakan 'kencan'. Jimin gugup sekali, ia langsung membungkam mulutnya. Menatap lurus ke arah depan saat yoongi menoleh ke arahnya

"benar juga" yoongi mengangguk, jimin memang baru di kota ini. Seharusnya yoongi lah yang tahu tempat mana saja yang bagus untuk 'ken'-jalan-jalan,eh eh. Jalan-jalan kok ada embel-embel 'ken' nya? Ken itu apa yoon? Mungkin kah 'ken' itu 'kencan?'

Blush~

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, baru menyadari acara jalan-jalan mereka berdua lebih mirip kencan. Astaga, pipi yoongi memerah. Degup jantungnya bertambah tidak normal karena kata-kata kencan. Panas~ pipi yoongi panas~

"mm. Kita pergi ke tempat ku saja" yoongi turun dari trotoar mempercepat langkahnya berjalan mendahului jimin. Sungguh, ia tak mau jimin melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"eh, eh. Hyung. Tunggu~" jimin berusaha mengejar yoongi, berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping yoongi.

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Perjalanan menuju tempat yang yoongi sarankan memakan waktu hampir setengah jam, mereka menaiki bus karena jimin tidak membawa motornya kesekolah.

Bohong, Padahal pagi tadi ia menaiki motornya bersama hoseok, tapi begitulah. Ilmu per'MODUSAN' jimin untuk berlama-lama dengan yoongi ia terapkan.

"wah, daebak" puji jimin saat melihat pemandangan danau dari atas bukit, terlihat langit yang mulanya berwarna biru sekarang beranjak menjadi kuning keemasan karena matahari yang mulai turun ke arah barat. Tempat ini sungguh indah, danau ikut berwarna keemasan karena pantulan dari cahaya matahari. Angin yang bersemilir lembut, meski agak dingin tak mungkin membuat mereka menggigil.

Jimin menoleh ke arah yoongi di sampingnya

DEG~

Entah mengapa, pemandangan yang jimin lihat sekarang ini mampu mengalahkan beribu-ribu pemandangan alam lainnya. Lihatlah, bahkan jimin tidak bisa mengatup mulutnya lagi karena keindahan yang ia lihat sekarang.

Wajah yang sedang tertimpa matahari senja itu, mata yang sedang tertutup itu, dan di tambah Bibir yang tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah namja manis di sampingnya. Mampu membuat jimin bungkam dan memuji penciptanya, ia tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di sampingnya.

Yoongi mengernyit, ia merasa heran karena jimin yang diam saja. Kemana anak itu? apa ia meninggalkan yoongi sendirian? Perlahan mata yoongi terbuka dan langsung menoleh ke arah jimin di sampingnya.

DEG~

Yoongi terkesiap, jimin tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Jarak wajah yoongi dan jimin hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Yoongi dapat melihat sempurna wajah tegas dari seorang jimin. Jimin sangat tampan bila dilihat sedekat ini, entah mengapa. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat seperti ini tidak membuat yoongi mundur. Ia masih bertahan, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, perlahan yoongi menutup kedua matanya saat jimin semakin dekat. Bahkan yoongi dengan jelas dapat merasakan deru nafas jimin menerpa wajahnya, terasa hangat.

Jarak antara jimin dan yoongi semakin tipis, jimin dapat mencium aroma chamomile yang menguar dari tubuh yoongi. Sungguh, jimin semakin mabuk akan pesona yoongi.

Ia menyukai yoongi, sungguh, ia sangat-sangat menyukai yoongi. Jimin tak ingin lepas dari yoongi, ia ingin selalu berada di samping namja manis itu. ia bertekad akan selalu menjaga yoongi mulai sekarang, dan ia akan memiliki yoongi seutuhnya.

Chu~

Terasa benda kenyal mendarat dengan lembut di bibir yoongi, sengatan listrik mejalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan, bukan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Hanya sekedar menempel namun meninggalkan kesan yang indah bagi yoongi. Perutnya terasa penuh oleh jutaan bahkan milyaran kupu-kupu yang beterbangan bebas. Seakan saat yoongi membuka mulutnya, kupu-kupu itu akan menyembur keluar beterbangan dari mulutnya.

Degup jantung jimin semakin menggila, namun menciptakan irama yang indah bagi jimin. Degup jantung jimin seakan bisa ia dengar sendiri karena degupannya begitu kencang. debaran ini indah sekali~

jimin melepas ciumannya dengan senyuman "jadilah pacarku yoongi hyung" ujar jimin

yoongi tersenyum kemudian mengangguk "mm, ne"

jimin menarik yoongi dalam dekapannya, meski ia dan yoongi hanya bertemu sejak kemarin. Ia yakin kalau yoongi adalah pasangannya, karena instingnya mengatakan seperti itu.

yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jimin, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena perasaan ini sungguh membahagiakan. Ia ingin jimin di sampingnya, ia tahu kalau jimin adalah orang yang baik untuknya dan akan selalu menyayanginya. Yoongi tahu itu

"jimin-ah, ibuku ingin mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumah kami malam ini"

Jimin melepas pelukannya "baiklah, aku juga tak sabar ingin menemui mertua ku" ujarnya jahil yang membuat yoongi blushing lagi. Jimin mencubit pipi yoongi yang sejak kemarin menggodanya itu.

"appo~" rengek yoongi, astaga manisnya bertambah seribu dua ratus lima puluh kali lipat. Semakin membuat jimin gemas saja.

jimin menggenggam tangan yoongi "hehe, kajja. Kita pulang, sudah sangat sore"

"ne, kajja" yoongi tersenyum saja, mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih. Ibunya yoongi memang mertuanya jimin. Hehe...

" aku harus menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang untuk berkunjung ke rumah ibu mertuaku malam ini"

"santai saja, ibu ku tidak suka berlebihan. Dia orang yang santai" ujar yoongi percaya diri.

Mereka pun pulang dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam dan kebahagian yang beterbangan di hati mereka. hari ini indah sekali~

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Jam dinding di kamar jimin masih menunjukkan pukul 18:30, masih setengah jam untuk berangkat ke rumah yoongi. jimin merasa waktu itu sangat cepat, tapi tenang saja. Jimin sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Bunga? Cek

Coklat? Cek

Penampilan?

Jimin menghela nafas, kemeja nya semakin terasa sesak saja. Padahal berat badannya masih sama saat ia pertama kali membeli kemeja biru laut kesayangannya ini.

Jimin mematut dirinya di depan kaca, melihat gundukan di punggungnya. Semakin terlihat besar saja, kalau begini jimin jadi susah untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

"sepertinya aku akan memakai sweater saja" final jimin, menyerah dengan kemeja kesayangannya. Ia sangat menyukai kemeja itu karena itu merupakan pilihan ibunya, berada jauh dari ibunya membuat jimin sedih. Meski ia bisa mengunjungi ibunya di busan saat akhir pekan, tapi tetap saja. Melewati hari-hari tanpa ibu demi bersekolah itu lumayan berat.

Jglek...

Pintu kamar jimin terbuka saat jimin sedang melepas kemejanya

"mau kemana? Rapi sekali eh" j-hope dengan mudahnya masuk kamar jimin dan langsung duduk di meja belajar jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah j-hope "aku akan pergi ke rumah yoongi hyung, makan malam bersama" ungkapnya ceria.

j-hope mengangguk paham, ia tidak terkejut lagi. Karena jimin sudah menceritakan kalau ia dan yoongi sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat jimin pulang ke rumah sore tadi.

"hey, jim..." j-hope ragu-ragu. Jimin mendengarkan seraya memasang sweaternya "kau..sudah memberitahunya?" lanjut j-hope saat melihat jimin yang topples tadi.

Jimin sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, berjalan menuju ranjang kemudian duduk. Jimin meringis "belum" jawabnya

j-hope menghela nafas, tak bisa j-hope pungkiri kalau ia sangat mengkhawatirkan jimin. Meski j-hope dan yoongi itu sama-sama manusia normal, tapi j-hope dan yoongi sangat berbeda. J-hope menyukai anim-hybrd berkebalikan dengan yoongi yang malah sangat membenci mereka.

"kau harus segera memberitahunya jim"

Jimin terdiam, meski yoongi sangat baik kepadanya. Tapi jimin sudah pernah melihat bagaimana tatapan yoongi saat melihat anim-hybrid, ada kilatan benci saat yoongi melihat makhluk-makhluk itu. ada rasa ragu di hati jimin. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin untuk terus menyembunyikan nya. Jimin akui ia harus sesegara mungkin memberitahu yoongi, tapi ia harus melakukannya perlahan agar tidak membuat rusak hubungan yang sudah ia bangun ini.

j-hope bangkit berdiri, mendatangi jimin yang masih sibuk melamun "Fighting!" j-hope memukul pelan bahu jimin yang hanya di balas senyuman samar syarat akan kegelisahan.

"berjuanglah jim, taklukan yoongi" j-hope bersimpati, meski begitu. Jimin adalah sepupu kesayangannya, jimin berhak mengejar cintanya.

"gomawo hyung" jimin tersenyum

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

"WAAA...NEOMU KYEOPTA~" heboh seokjin fanboying ria saat melihat jimin di depan pintu mereka, jimin baru saja tiba di rumah yoongi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu sebelum mengetuk pintu ia mengecek kerapian tampilannya. Ia baru saja mengetuk tapi langsung di hadiahi ibu yoongi yang antusias menyambut jimin.

"eyh, eomma. Jangan berteriak," protes yoongi, kemudian tersenyum ke arah jimin "jimin-ah masuklah" yoongi mengamit lengan jimin

"ini untuk anda nyonya kim" jimin memberikan sebuket bunga mawar warna-warni untuk mertuanya, membungkuk ke arah seokjin sebentar sebelum masuk mengikuti yoongi ke arah dapur.

"anyeong haseyo, park jimin imnida" jimin membungkuk 900, ia sedikit gugup sebenarnya. Kedua orang tua yoongi jauh dari yang jimin fantasikan. Jimin kira orang tua yoongi adalah orang yang tegas dan bergaya formal. Tapi ternyata dugaan jimin salah, orang tua yoongi sangatlah ramah

"ne, jimin-ssi. Kenalkan aku adalah kim seokjin ibu yoongi" seokjin berkata antusias tapi kemudian menoleh ke arah suaminya dengan tatapan datar saat melihat namjoon sedang memasukkan beberapa makanan ke mangkuk yoongi "dan orang tua di samping yoongi itu adalah kim namjoon ayah yoongi"

"appa~ berhentilah memasukkan banyak makanan ke mangkukku" rengek yoongi

Jimin terkekeh saat melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak yang sedang berkelahi di sampingnya ini, sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Persis seperti saat ia di rumah orang tuanya di busan, ah. Dia jadi rindu orang tuanya.

"nah, jimin-ssi. Mari kita makan dulu, istriku sudah memasak banyak makanan yang enak yang harus kau coba semua" namjoon tersenyum ke arah jimin

Jimin mengangguk, mereka pun mulai makan malam mereka dengan tenang sambil sesekali bercerita, perkelahian kecil kadang terjadi antara yoongi dan ayahnya yang membuat jimin tertawa. Mereka semua sangat baik terhadap jimin

Jimin jadi teringat dengan ucapan teman-temannya yang mengatakan kalau yoongi itu jahat dan kejam. Mereka semua salah, jimin sudah melihatnya sendiri. Jimin bahagia ia adalah orang yang pertama untuk yoongi, dan jimin berdoa agar bisa jadi yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir.

"appa eomma, ada yang ingin ku katakan" yoongi menginterupsi, namjoon dan seokjin menoleh ke arah yoongi bersamaan. Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan jimin yang berada di sampingnya

"jimin-ah, kau harus menutup telingamu saat pada hitungan ketiga. Arachi?" bisik yoongi, jimin mengernyit tidak paham, tapi ia mengangguk saja

"Appa, eomma. Aku dan jimin berpacaran. TIGA!" jimin dan yoongi menutup telinga mereka

"WAA ! DAEBAKK! CHUKKAE AEGI ! WAH, EOMMA MERESTUI KALIAN NAK, IYAKAN YAH? IYAKAN YAH?" teriak seokjin dan di ikuti suaminya sama nyaringnya sambil bertepuk tangan

"SELAMAT NAK! APPA JUGA MENDUKUNG KALIAN!"

Prok...prok..prokk

Untung saja jimin dan yoongi menutup telinga mereka, jika tidak mereka pasti kehilangan fungsi telinga mereka karena teriakan antusias dari appa dan eomma yoongi. Ngeri sekali

Setelah mengadakan acara makan malam yang meriah, sudah waktunya bagi jimin untuk pulang karena ini sudah jam 10 malam. Dan di sinilah ia dan yoongi, berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah yoongi

"hyung, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya" jimin tersenyum ke arah yoongi di sampingnya, ia menggenggam tangan yoongi

"mm, ne. Maafkan kedua orang tua ku ne? Ayahku memangg selalu bercerita tentang kegiatannya di rumah sakit sebagai dokter bedah saat sedang makan malam" yoongi cemberut, namjoon itu sama sekali tidak keren saat menceritakan kegiatannya yang sedang membedah pasien, yang benar saja.

"tidak apa-apa hyung, sebenarnya aku hampir muntah saat ia menceritakan daging yang sobek, darah, dan luka bernanah. Tapi dia keren sekali hyung" jimin bersimpati, ia berpikir kalau pekerjaan dokter itu sungguh mulia, ia akui kalau namjoon hebat bisa menghadapi hal-hal mengilukan seperti itu setiap harinya.

"yah, begitulah. Dan aku juga ingin minta maaf soal teriakan ibuku, telinga mu baik-baik saja bukan?"

"hehe, tentu saja hyung. Aku menutup telingaku sesuai hitungan hyung yang langsung di tiga. Terima kasih untuk hari ini hyung, aku mencintaimu~" jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dan

Chu~

Ia mencium kening yoongi, yoongi tersenyum "terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku" bisik yoongi meski pelan jimin tetap mendengarnya.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya "nah, masuklah hyung. Sudah sangat malam, aku akan pulang"

Yoongi mengangguk, jimin pun menaiki mobil sportnya. Kemudian melambai sebentar sebelum meninggalkan halaman rumah yoongi.

 **TBC**

Mian hehe, rencananya mau bikin two shoot. Tapi eh jadi three shoot.

 **:** kira-kira author BYR kemana yah?

 **Lee shikuni :** iya, chap yang kemarin tuh TBC . tuberculosis xD

Saya cuman mau bilang Thanks buat kalian yang udah review karya saya, saya gak bisa cuap-cuap. Saya mah gitu orangnya xD

Wanna judge? Silahkan , Ngebash? Silahkan, Sider? Silahkan, BEBAS :D

Next chap?


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

Park cheonsa fujoshi (Virly Park)

Threeshoot

Rate : T

Warn: Boys Love, Yaoi, Romance, Humor

Summary:

Animal-hybrid adalah makhluk yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen mirip manusia jika tanpa telinga hewan di kepala mereka. Mereka merupakan campuran dari hewan dan manusia normal. Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang namja manis membenci para makhluk-makhluk itu?

A/n : ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah ff yang di buat oleh author bernama BANG YOUNG RAN. Aku plagiat mungkin iya, maaf. It's just like another sequel. Tapi aku suka banget sama ff asli nya yang di bikin author BYR. Tapi karena semua ff nya udh di hapus dari Ffn sama BapYaoiFF, aku jadi gak bisa baca itu lagi padahal tinggal satu chapter belum di baca *nangis di pojokan* yang rate M. Muehehe. Bang Young Ran Jjang !

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

* * *

 **Prev chapter...**

"hehe, tentu saja hyung. Aku menutup telingaku sesuai hitungan hyung yang langsung di tiga. Terima kasih untuk hari ini hyung, aku mencintaimu~" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dan

Chu~

Ia mencium kening Yoongi, Yoongi tersenyum "terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku" bisik Yoongi meski pelan Jimin tetap mendengarnya.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya "nah, masuklah hyung. Sudah sangat malam, aku akan pulang"

Yoongi mengangguk, Jimin pun menaiki mobil sportnya. Kemudian melambai sebentar sebelum meninggalkan halaman rumah Yoongi.

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (END)**

Yoongi sedang merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca, ia bangun saat pukul 7:30 tadi. Sekarang ia sudah berpakaian rapi, rambut yang setengah basah membuatnya harus meletakkan handuk di atas kepalanya.

"mm, terlihat rapi" gumamnya ceria dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur-lunturnya sejak tadi. Yoongi tidur dengan nyenyak semalam, meski kemarin ia menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama Jimin, tidak ada sama sekali rasa lelah menghinggapi tubuhnya. Yoongi yang sebenarnya selalu malas bergerak, tapi karena Jimin. Ia merasa tidak bisa diam karena lelaki itu selalu membuat jantungnya bekerja dengan cepat.

Cklek... pintu kamar terbuka...kepala seorang lelaki paruh baya menyembul di baliknya

"wah sudah rapi, cepatlah turun kebawah. Kita sarapan" namjoon merasa bahagia saat melihat perubahan sikap anaknya yang sekarang rajin dan selalu tersenyum, namjoon berterimakasih kepada Jimin yang sudah memasuki hidup anaknya. Dan merubah Yoongi pemurung sekarang menjadi seorang yang ceria

Yoongi menoleh "ne, appa"

Namjoon menutup kembali pintu kamar anaknya, berjalan kembali ke arah dapur. tempat di mana istrinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"yups, Jimin-ah. Aku datang" ujar Yoongi bermonolog di depan kaca. Ia membalik tubuhnya berjalan ke arah ranjang mengambil tas ransel yang bukunya sudah sesuai jadwal hari ini. ia menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum turun ke bawah, di mana kedua orang tuanya berada.

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

* * *

"yak! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak j-hope saat melihat motor sport yang di tumpangi seseorang berjalan menjauh pergi dari pekarang rumahnya

"maaf hyung! Aku akan berangkat bersama Yoongi!" teriaknya balik kemudian melambai ke arah j-hope di jendela lantai 2 kamarnya.

j-hope mendesis, sepertinya ia harus naik mobil seperti biasa. Kalau tahu Jimin akan berangkat bersama Yoongi, j-hope tidak mungkin sesantai ini. ia biasanya berangkat jam 7:40 saat memakai motor bersama Jimin. tapi kalau memakai mobil ia harus berangat agak pagi sekitar jam 7:30 karena kemacetan dan batas kecepatan yang harus di turuti saat berada di jalan raya.

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

* * *

 **Ting..tong..**

 **Cklek...**

"eh, nak Jimin" jin terkejut saat menemukan Jimin yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"kau akan mengajak Yoongi huh?" jin tersenyum saat melihat anggukan semangat dari seorang Jimin yang terlihat menggemaskan "tunggu dulu ne? Aku akan memanggil Yoongi" jin masuk beberapa langkah di rumahnya kemudian

"KIM YOONGI ! JIMIN MENJEMPUTMU!" pekiknya menggelegar, Jimin sampai tersentak karena terkejut. Sungguh mahadahsyat teriakan jin

Yoongi datang ke arah eommnya dengan tas ransel yang bergerak lucu karena berlari kecil "yak! Eomma! Berhentilah berteriak" Yoongi malu karena eommanya itu selalu berteriak seolah Yoongi itu tuli. Heol, kelamaan Yoongi bisa jadi tuli karena teriakan menggelegar eommanya.

"eh, Jimin" Yoongi tersenyum menemukan Jimin di depan pintunya, ia langsung mendatangi Jimin "Jimin-ah ayo berangkat"

Jimin mengangguk, menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang malah membuat Yoongi mengernyit.

Jin sweatdrop "aigoo" anaknya memang masih polos dan kikuk . menarik tangan kiri anaknya kemudian mempertemukan tangan mereka berdua, Jimin tersenyum calon mertuanya memang hebat. kemudian menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri di sampingnya

"ommonim, kami berangkat dulu ne?"

"ne, hati-hati. Jangan apa-apai anak ku eoh?"

"eih eomma, kalau dia berani melakukan apa-apa padaku ia akan ku..." Yoongi menunjukkan tinjunya di depan wajah Jimin sehingga membuat namja tampan tersebut harus dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya yang malah tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"naega wae? aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa"

Jin tertawa, darahnya berdesir hangat saat melihat sang anak yang selama ini terkesan introvert akhirnya memiliki teman sekaligus pasangan hidup. Aah, jin ingin cepat-cepat memiliki Jimin sebagai menantunya yang sah di mata hukum, yang berarti sebuah pernikahan.

Jimin dan Yoongi melambai sebentar ke arah jin, kemudian menaiki motor sport yang Jimin bawa. Berkendara menuju sekolah mereka

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

* * *

"kyaa~ Yoongi oppa"

"itu siapa? kenapa ia menggandeng tangan Yoongi sunbae?"

"apa itu pacarnya? Kya~ tampan sekali"

Koridor kelas yang ramai berubah menjadi agak sepi lantaran siswa-siswa nya yang asik berbisik saat dua orang namja melewati koridor sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Jimin-ah, mereka membicarakan kita. Tolong lepas sebentar saja" bisik Yoongi yang sangat sadar akan tatapan para siswa tertuju pada mereka, membuat risih saja. ia bahkan mencoba melepas genggaman lembut Jimin di telapak tangannya

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya bingung "wae? pacarku terlalu manis, aku takut akan mengundang banyak semut"

Oke, meski terdengar cheesy. Tapi pipi Yoongi tetap merona parah "a-apaan sih"

Jimin tersenyum, mencubit pipi gembil sang kekasih kemudian kembali menarik tangan Yoongi. Berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra menuju kelas mereka, hhh~ dunia serasa milik berdua :-*

—

—

—

—

Saat di tengah jalan, 2 namja yang sangat berbeda mendatangi mereka. membuat Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka ke arah namja satunya, namja manis bertelinga kuning keemasan dengan bintik hitam khas leopard hybrid.

"hobi hyung, taehyungie , kenalkan ini Yoongi hyung" ujar Jimin memperkenalkan sang kekasih yang lantas membuat kedua namja itu membungkuk tanda hormat, memberi senyuman yang Yoongi balas dengan senyuman kembali meski harus sedikit memaksa mulut mungilnya yang jarang tersenyum tersebut.

"Yoongi hyung, senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku kim taehyung, Yoongi hyung bisa memanggilku V atau taetae, kau bisa lihat telingaku yang bergerak ini?" kemudian menggerak-gerakan telinganya yang hampir membuat j-hope memekik karena gemas "aku leopard hybrid, meski aku leopard aku tidak terlalu menyukai daging. Jadi jangan takut padaku, aku tidak akan menggigit" taehyung mengakhiri kalimat bersemangatnya dengan senyumannya yang khas, senyuman kotak ala taehyung.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk ragu, entahlah. Ia malah merasa agak sedikit takut dengan keantusian taehyung sebagai makhluk hybrid yang banyak bicara meski baru berkenalan pertama kali. Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bila nanti ia dan taehyung akan menjadi akrab.

"nah, Yoongi hyung. selanjutnya, kau yang harus memperkenalkan dirimu" Jimin tersenyum, menggenggam lembut tangan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba agak sedikit mencengkram tangan nya saat taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya barusan, ia tahu kalau namja manis tersebut merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitar orang baru. Yeah, orang baru

"aku Kim Yoongi"

Uhuk... (Taehyung tersedak)

"taehyung-ah, kookie mana?"

"ah, anak itu" j-hope dan V meringis "ia tidak bisa sekolah karena gigi baru nya akan tumbuh, ia demam" jelas j-hope saat mengingat namja manis bermarga jeon itu mengatakan tidak bisa sekolah di karenakan sakit

Pada setiap hybrid yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan seperti jungkook. Mereka pasti akan mengalami yang namanya sakit, suhu tubuh meningkat karena tubuh mereka tengah mengalami perubahan. Setiap hybrid tentu saja berbeda tergantung dari campuran gen hewan mereka.

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

* * *

Sekarang sudah pukul 15:30 dan sudah cukup sore. Langit yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga samar, karena matahari turun ke ufuk barat secara perlahan. Para siswa sudah setengahnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi berbeda dengan dua namja kasmaran yang tengah duduk berdua di rooftop sekolah mereka, Beberapa jam lagi berada di sini, kemudian pulang ke rumah setelahnya.

Dengan posisi yang berdampingan, kedua namja itu duduk di bangku rooftop. Menikmati pemandangan alam yang indah, hanya berdua.

''hyung, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?'' dahi Yoongi mengernyit tidak mengerti, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula berada di bahu Jimin.

''aku tidak akan kemana-mana''

''maksudku bukan itu'' Jimin menatap Yoongi ''tapi, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku nantinya?''

''apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Jiminnie?''

Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam, melarikan pandangan ke arah depan di mana matahari yang sudah setengahnya berada diperaduan.

Namja tampan itu merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tidak mungkin ia akan menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi, ia tidak ingin membuat Yoongi terluka karena telah membohongi namja manis itu. Dan ia juga tidak ingin ia terluka jika nanti Yoongi malah menjauhinya, dan membencinya saat Jimin mengatakan yang sejujurnya

''chagi-ah, kau kenapa?'' Yoongi bahkan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jimin, menyentuh dengan lembut pipi tirus namja tampan itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menangkup kedua pipi sang kekasih ia pandangi ''katakan chagi, kau kenapa?''

Jimin tersenyum, membalas tatapan sayu Yoongi yang selalu terlihat indah bagi Jimin, mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang masih setia bertengger di pipinya

''aku takut hyung'' ujarnya, kemudian mencium tangan Yoongi yang ia genggam.

''takut? Takut apa?''

Jimin hanya tersenyum, wajah Yoongi terlihat sangat menggemaskan bahkan saat namja manis itu bingung.

Jimin menggeleng, tidak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan ini, ia tidak ingin semua keindahan ini berakhir dengan cepat. Mereka baru bersama beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka baru merasa sebuah kebahagiaan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan merasa saling mencintai untuk waktu yang sangat singkat tersebut.

Tidak

Jimin tidak akan mengakhiri kebahagiaan ini. Ia ingin Yoongi selalu di sisinya, ia ingin menatap wajah indah Yoongi selalu, ia ingin aroma seorang Yoongi untuk selalu memabukkannya.

Iya

Jimin hanya inginkan itu di hidupnya. Berbohong sedikit lebih lama lagi tidak apa-apa bukan? Benar bukan? Tolong katakan itu adalah hal yang tepat untuk Jimin lakukan.

''chagi... uljima'' Yoongi gelagapan saat melihat cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Jimin, pemuda tampan itu menangis!

''hyung, jika suatu saat nanti ada takdir yang tak dapat di ubah, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku seperti ini?''

dahi Yoongi semakin berkerut, sungguh. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Jimin coba katakan.

''apakah kau akan menerimaku apa adanya hyung? Apakah kau bersedia menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku?''

—

—

—

—

—

''Ne, aku bersedia''

Jimin terdiam

''aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, aku bersedia menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Aku ingin kau, hanya kau. Untuk menemaniku''

—

—

—

Jimin tersenyum pahit, kata-kata Yoongi barusan sangat indah sekaligus membuat gundah hatinya.

Jimin tidak tahu arti dari mata sayu yang menatap tepat ke arah manik kelamnya itu, bibir semerah cherry yang mengatakan kalimat tanpa ragu sedikitpun, dan sentuhan hangat dan lembut yang namja manis itu salurkan melalui tangannya.

Namja manis bernama Kim Yoongi, namja manis yang sangat membenci animal-hybrid

''chagi, katakan yang sejujurnya, apa yang membuatmu ragu dengan kesungguhanku?''

Jimin melepas lembut tangan Yoongi dari genggamannya, berjalan mundur sambil terus menatap wajah manis mengisyaratkan sebuah kebingungan.

Jimin berhenti setelah tepat di langkah yang ke-5.

Namja tampan itu melepas tas ransel yang mulanya tersampir di pundaknya, menurunkan benda itu di lantai rooftop yang sedang pijak.

Entah ini pilhan yang tepat atau tidak, namun namja tampan itu perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing blazer sekolah yang ia pakai.

Jimin akan memberitahu Yoongi sekarang juga. Yeah, meski ia tidak tahu entah bagaimana reaksi nantinya.

Jimin tak bisa egois, Jimin tidak bisa membohongi namja manis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Jimin tidak ingin kebohongan terus mengiringi hubungannya bersama sang pujaan hati.

Jimin inginkan kejujuran, meski ia tahu bagaimana jika nanti Yoongi malah membencinya. Jimin tahu konsekuensinya jika seorang anim-hybris sejenis Jimin saat mendapat cinta pertama, maka cinta itu jua lah yang akan jadi cinta terakhir baginya.

Blazer sudah terlepas, sekarang namja tampan itu sudah sampai pada kancing terakhir kemeja putih sekolahnya.

''hyung, katakan yang sejujurnya akankah kau akan mencintaiku sama seperti sebelumnya?'' Jimin melepas seragamnya dan

Buzzzzz...

Mulut Yoongi sukses ternganga, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesuatu di belakang Jimin.

Sesuatu berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang besar keluar dari punggung Jimin! Kedua benda itu terbuka lebar, lebih besar 2 kali lipat dari lipat dari tubuh yang membawanya.

''J-Jimin'' Yoongi terbata, ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang, ia tidak percaya bahwa Jimin mempunyai sayap!

Kepala Yoongi terasa nyeri sehingga membuat namja manis itu limbung seketika, tubuhnya ambruk hingga terduduk, dan pandangannya pun menggelap

''HYUNG!''

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

* * *

bzzpp...bzzpp

seseorang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, selimut berwarna biru muda menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dada, pada bagian tangan kanannya terdapat selang infus, dan pada wajah manisnya ada selang oksigen di hidung bangir tersebut.

''j-Jimin-ah''

''tenanglah, ibu disini'' jin membelai lembut puncak kepala sang anak, sehingga membuat sang empunya kembali tertidur dengan tenang.

Ini sudah 3 jam sejak Yoongi datang kerumah sakit dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, alias pinsan.

Betapa khawatirnya seokjin saat sore tadi seseorang menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa anak semata wayangnya sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan keadaan pinsan.

Dengan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaus kaki merah muda beralaskan sendal jepit khas rumahan dan coat berwarna biru muda, seokjin pun langsung melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai roket saat perjalan menuju rumah sakit.

Perasaan khawatir dan sedih bercampur aduk menjadi satu saat ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang di sebutkan oleh di penelepon, Park Jimin.

Sebenarnya ditelpon dari rumah sakit karena Yoongi yang pinsan itu merupakan hal yang lumrah bagi seokjin.

Karena jujur saja, anak manisnya itu hampir 1 bulan sekali selalu masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit anemia atau kekurangan darah yang ia alami, dan hal itu tetap saja masih membuat seokjin khawatir setengah mati.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Yoongi di rawat, seokjin pun mendatangi seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu dengan kepala tertunduk.

''Jimin-ah''

sang pemuda bangkit saat seokjin memanggilnya

''dia sudah sadar?''

seokjin menggeleng ''ia hanya mengigau, dan kau tahu? Dia mengigaukan namamu dalam tidurnya'' jin pun duduk di kursi samping Jimin

''eommonim, mianhae''

jin mengusap bahu Jimin lembut, mencoba menenangkan namja tampan yang sama khawatirnya seperti dirinya, bahkan mungkin namja itu lebih khawatir di banding seokjin.

Seokjin berterimakasih kepada Jimin karena pemuda itu rela berlari sambil menggendong Yoongi di kedua lengannya menuju rumah sakit yang berjarak 200 meter dari tempat Yoongi dan Jimin bersekolah.

Jimin rela menggendong Yoongi hanya karena terlalu khawatir dengan sang kekasih.

Jimin bisa saja memanggil taksi, tapi taksi akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk sampai karena sering terjadi kemacetan lalu lintas.

''tak apa Jimin-ah, hal ini sudah biasa. Sebentar lagi ia mungkin juga akan bangun''

Jimin mengangguk lemah, meski jin mengatakan untuk tenang. Jimin masih merasa begitu bersalah karena ialah penyebab pinsannya Yoongi. Ia lah yang membuat namja manis itu sampai di rawat di rumah sakit hanya karena kebodohannya.

Kebodohannya yang tanpa aba-aba langsung mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya hingga membuat namja manis itu terkejut dan syok tentu saja.

Tap...tapp..tap

suara langkah yang terkesan cepat itu menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang Jimin dan seokjin tempati, suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua

''hah...hah.. Bunda, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?''

ah, ternyata itu namjoon, namja paruh baya berseragam khas dokter dengan stetoskop yang mengalung di lehernya itu berlari dengan kecepatan kilat saat menyusuri lorong. Membuat seokjin dan Jimin langsung bangkit dari duduk mereka

''ya seperti biasa, kenapa harus berlari sih?'' jin merapikan kerah namjoon yang acak-acakan karena berlari barusan. Catatan, namjoon merupakan salah satu dokter di sini

''ahh, syukurlah'' namjoon terduduk, sebenarnya ia juga bingung. Kenapa ia berlari di lorong rumah sakit setiap kali Yoongi dirawat? Dan hampir setiap kali juga namjoon di omeli dokter lainnya karena langkah namjoon yang tergesa itu membuat gaduh sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, dan membuat pasien di sana terkejut.

Seharusnya rumah sakit itu harus tenang bukan?

''eh, kau juga disini jim?'' namjoon baru menyadari keberadaan Jimin karena barusan terlalu asik mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal

''ne, abeoji'' jangan bingung kalau Jimin memanggil namjoon dengan panggilan 'Abeoji' karena namja itu jua lah yang memintanya.

Kalau seokjin dipanggil eommonim, namjoon juga boleh dong kalau dipanggil abeoji? Hehe...

''hah, akan sangat bagus jika Yoongi dalam satu bulan saja tidak masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Pinsan satu bulan sekali bagai sebuah kewajiban saja baginya''

''tapi ini juga rekor yah, biasanya Yoongi itu saat pertengahan bulan sudah pinsan. Tapi ini sudah hampir akhir bulan dan ia baru saja pinsan. Itu sebuah pencapaian yang bagus yah''

dalam keadaan seperti ini kedua orang tua tengik itu masih saja ingin bercanda, pikir Jimin.

Heol, telat masuk rumah sakit merupakan sebuah rekor. Yang ada ada saja, batin Jimin sweatdrop

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi mungkin akan mendapatkan rekor itu jika saja bukan karena Jimin. Astaga, memikirkan itu semakin membuat Jimin merasa bersalah.

Kepala Jimin kembali tertunduk, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, berpikir apa yang kan terjadi saat Yoongi sadar nanti.

Akankah ia membenci Jimin? Ataukah ia masih tetap mencintai Jimin?

Entahlah, Jimin akan pasrah saja, saat Yoongi inginkan sesuatu, Jimin berjanji akan menepatinya agar namja manis itu bahagia. Yeah, semua yang Yoongi kehendaki, Jimin berjanji akan mengabulkannya.

Meskipun itu permintaan yang sangat berat untuk Jimin tepati, menjauh dari Yoongi.

''abeoji, eommonim'' kedua suami yang mulanya berbincang ringan itu secara bersamaan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di depan keduanya.

''aku, aku ingin minta maaf'' Jimin membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya ''maafkan aku''

namjoon bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk bahu Jimin pelan ''sudahlah, tak apa. Ini hanya masalah kecil''

Jimin menggeleng ''tidak abeoji, aku lah penyebab Yoongi jadi begini. Aku yang membuat satu-satunya anak kalian itu hingga masuk rumah sakit. Aku.. Aku telah melukai-''

BRAKKK...

Pintu ruangan Yoongi terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan namja manis berbaju hijau muda khas pasien rumah sakit dengan wajah kacaunya yang lembab, seperti baru menangis.

''PARK JIMIN PABO!''

teriaknya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Jimin

tap...tap..tap dengan bertelanjang kaki, suara langkah itu masih terdengar jelas. Dan bisa diketahui, Yoongi melangkah sambil menghentakkan kakinya

''tidak, Yoongi!'' seokjin gelagapan saat melihat aura pembunuh dari sang anak, tapi namjoon menahan seokjin.

Kedua kelopak mata Jimin tertutup rapat, badannya menegang seolah bersiap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi pada wajah dan tubuhnya.

—

—

—

—

—

Tapi kemudian ia mengernyit bingung, kapan bogem entah akan melayang?

Jimin pun perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap namja manis yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan posisi satu tangan terangkat dan telapak tangan yang terbuka di depan wajah Jimin

like he's gonna slaps Jimin's face till die

''h-hyung?'' Jimin terbata, tapi kemudian berteriak ''AAAAAAKK!''

''Kenapa kau membuka sayapmu seperti itu bodoh? Aku hampir saja mati karena terkejut!'' Yoongi marah-marah sambil menjiwir telinga Jimin

''aak! Hyung, akk! Maaf hyung''

''kalau mamu menunjukkannya, setidaknya buka perlahan! Kau mau aku mati karena jantungan?!''

''tidak hyung, ampun.. Maaf hyung, huwee.. Sakit sekali''

Yoongi melepas jiwirannya kesal, kemudian bersidekap dengan wajah yang di buat sebengis mungkin.

Brughh..

Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi dalam dekapannya ''mianhae hyung, maafkan aku. Maaf karena sudah mengejutkan mu. Maaf hyung... Aku menyayangimu, sangat mencintaimu''

Yoongi pun membalas pelukan Jimin ''aku juga mencintaimu pabo''

Jimin menangis haru, sungguh. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup. Jimin merasa begitu lemah dan ketakutan setengah mati hingga meneteskan air matanya hanya karena seseorang yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari.

Seseorang baru di hidupnya yang mampu membuat jantung Jimin berdegup dengan cepatnya, dan mampu membuat jantungnya akan berhenti seketika karena merasa khawatir.

Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap mata sayu yang juga mengeluarkan cairan bening hanya karena dirinya, Jimin mengusap cairan itu dengan jari jempolnya ''terima kasih hyung''

Yoongi mengangguk seraya tersenyum

''wooah, mari berpelukan'' namjin couple ikut nimbrung.

Membuat suasana yang begitu haru sekaligus menenangkan. Orang-orang yang berada di lorong menjadi ikut terharu meski mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

''ayah, kenapa kita ikut berpelukan?'' tanya seokjin

''entahlah bunda, hanya saja ini terasa hangat dan nyaman. Lagipula Jimin sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita''

seokjin mengangguk saja, ikut mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yoongi dan Jimin, dan namjoon lah yang memeluk semuanya.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam dekapan Jimin, ia berterima kasih kepada pemuda tersebut yang telah membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Hib-Creature~**

* * *

''hm, jadi kau anim-hybrid ya... Jenis apa? Kau seperti manusia normal Jimin-ah''

tanya namjoon saat mereka sudah berada di ruangan Yoongi, Yoongi kembali beristirahat karena namja manis itu belum sepenuhnya pulih.

''tandaku adalah sayap abeoji''

''s-sayap?'' namjin couple hampir memekik bersamaan, tatkala mengingat ini sedang di rumah sakit dan anak mereka yang masih lemah. Kedua suami istri itu langsung membungkam mulut mereka masing-masing

''bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami?''

Jimin mengangguk, ia pun membuka kancing blazer dan seragamnya. Menampilkan otot lengan dan perutnya yang ber-abs /salahfokus/

dan akhirnya sayap dengan bulu putih bersih itu pun terbuka lebar di punggung Jimin.

Membuat namjin couple sukses ternganga.

''aku tak menyangka bahwa anim sejenis mu ternyata masih ada, karena sudah 10 tahun menjadi dokter. Aku tidak pernah lagi menemui merpati-hybrid seperti mu'' ujar namjoon selesai menyesap kopinya, yang namjoon katakan itu benar. Terkahir kali ia melihat seorang merpati hybrid adalah saat ia masih tinggal di daegu, dan itupun saat namjoon masih menjadi mahasiswa di sebuah universitas. Dan ehem, sebelum bertemu princess kim seokjin. Hehe..

Jimin yang mendengar itupun mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang namjoon katakan soal anim sejenis merpati hybrid seperti Jimin.

''hanya aku dan ibuku yang tersisa''

''bagaimana dengan ayahmu?''

''dia manusia normal'' Jimin tersenyum, kemudian senyuman itu luntur ''dia meninggal saat usiaku masih 3 tahun''

''ah, pantas kau tidak punya saudara''

''hehe, ya bisa dikatakan begitu''

mereka tertawa untuk sesaat, kemudian menyantap makanan yang baru saja di beli oleh seokjin. Namjoon dengan kopi hitamnya, dan Jimin dengan ramen cupnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin yang tidak punya saudara, tentu saja karena setelah ayah Jimin meninggal, ibu Jimin tidak menikah lagi.

Bisa dikatakan kalau ia menjadi janda untuk selamanya. Janda jenis merpati-hybrid, janda yang tidak akan mencari pasangan lagi.

Kalian pasti tahu, burung merpati itu merupakan burung yang sangat amat setia terhadap pasangannnya.

Burung merpati hanya memiliki 1 cinta dalam hidup mereka, dalam artian mereka tidak akan mencintai orang lain lagi. Tidak akan mencinta siapapun lagi. Yeah, terdengar sangat setia bukan? 1 cinta dalam seumur hidup.

Dan kalian pasti juga dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika Yoongi menjauhi Jimin?

Yap, Jimin akan jadi jomblo permanen sepanjang hidupnya. Ngenes sekali bukan?

Tapi untung saja namja manis itu ternyata menerima Jimin. Mereka bahagia memiliki satu sama lain

''anyeong'' 3 orang namja memasuki ruangan Yoongi di rawat, membuat 4 namja yang berada di ruangan itu menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah asal suara.

''hopie hyung? Kookie? Taetae?'' ujar Jimin saat mengenali ketiga namja itu

''kyaaa~ kyeopta!'' seokjin berfanboying ria saat melihat anim-hybrid jenis kelinci dan lion hybrid yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Yoongi memutar bolanya malas ''aish eomma, jangan berteriak''

seokjin menutup mulutnya, memendam teriakan antusias.

''selamat malam ahjumma'' taehyung membungkuk hormat didepan seokjin, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi

''hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kami membawakan beberapa makanan yang mungkin bisa membuatmu baikan''

taheyung menyerahkan 3 kantung makanan yang ia beli dari restoran.

''terima kasih taehyung-ah, mari kita makan bersama saja''

taehyung tersenyum, Yoongi tidak lagi memberikan pandangan itu, pandangan membenci anim-hybrid.

Malam itu di rumah sakit, kehangatan menyelimuti mereka, saling berbagi cerita dan canda. Dan bersyukur akan berkah yang sudah tuhan beri kepada masing-masing mereka.

Terutama untuk Yoongi dan Jimin, mereka sempurna.

 **END**

wooaaa! Bangtan berkumpul dalam satu ruangan :*

hehe, mian karena lama baru update. Cerita ini untuk warm-up sebelum jicheol episode di upload di ff MANSAE.

Maafkan saya yang sudah menggantung cerita ini terlalu lama, sebelumnya aku mau ucapin thanks buat yang udah ngefollow, like and review beautiful hib-creature ini. I love u guys :*

FYI, Jicheol mansae will uploaded at 5 february 2016... So, prepare yourself... Jicheol is awesome :*

With love, Virly A.R.M.Y 98Lz


End file.
